meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 12
more From now on, I'll use Wikia nicknames for POVs. November 17, 2017 Star's POV We've been hanging out in pairs for roughly 40 hours now. "Hey, happy birthday, Star," Rapunza says. "According to your fake age on Wikia, you're turning 14. But you're actually turning 19." "Well, actually I'm always 18," I say. "I'll only let you call me 19 if you let me call you 87." "Ok, fine," Rapunza says. "But if you're 18, you're the oldest. If you're 19, you're the 4th oldest. Behind Cake who's 20, me who's 87 and DBee who's centuries old." Suddenly, ET faints. This is weird. We all look shocked. "What's going on?" Tap asks, shaking ET. ET doesn't move. "It's like ET's in a coma or something." "Impossible," Rapunza says. "Forgotten people can't be in a coma." "Exactly," DBee says. "People. Remember, ET is a half-alien. Half-forgotten, half-gone." "So, you're saying that ET is only conscious half of the time," Tap says. At that moment, someone runs into the room and angrily grabs one of Tadashi Computers. "Snow! Stop!" DBee shouts. Snow doesn't listen and breaks the computer. He then tried to grab the other computer but we get in the way. Rapunza takes the laptop and walks away. "Why are you doing this?" DBee asks. "Making these computers was a mistake!" Snow shouts. "Especially the internet connection. We weren't supposed to affect reality but we did! Because of those computers." "Calm down, Snow," DBee says. "Raging and destroying them won't change what we changed." "Why did you suddenly get so angry?" Rapunza asks. "Alex," Snow says. "He's... he's gone. I will never see him again." Rapunza runs to Snow and hugs him. "I'm sorry," Rapunza says. "My brother... your boyfriend. Do you know what happened to him?" "No and it doesn't matter," Snow says. "You still didn't have to destroy the laptop," DBed says. "Destroying the laptops won't turn Alex into one of us." "He didn't even knew about me," Snow says. "Alex Platten, the person I love the most, didn't even know I existed. Anyway, who are most of you?" "They're the Meepers," Rapunza says. "Well, Meependale isn't a thing anymore because Absol starting meeping never happened. But every notable Meeper except Tay and G3 is here. Even Llama is here. Oh, and also Star's best friend Cake." Rapunza introduces each of us to Snow. "So, ET is unconscious," Snow says. "We think ot might be linked to their alien part," DBee says. "ET is kind of like half-gone, half-forgotten. The human part of them is forgotten and the alien part of them is gone." "By the way, we're keeping track of everyone's flash colors," Rapunza says. "DBee made an image of them on the laptop you just destroyed. But luckily, I remember all of them. Your color was the whitest white possible, right?" "Yes," Snow says. "That means you're paired with Llama," Rapunza says. "We kind of paired Meepers based on their flash colors so that people with opposite colors are pairs. Only DBee and I haven't found people with exact opposite colors. Star and Cake are a pair, Absol and Itten are a pair, Tap and ET are a pair, Paige and Eclipsa are a pair, you and Llama are a pair." "Also, is it a coincidence that you two are the physically oldest and youngest?" DBee asks. "Wait, Snow was the oldest?" Cake asks. "Yes," Rapunza says. "Snow was 19 when he got forgotten. He was born on March 1, 1926. 4 years, 1 month and 19 days before me. The chronological age difference is the same I claimed it to be on Wikia. Obviously, the years of birth are different." "How exactly did you get forgotten, Snow?" Tap asks. "I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours," Snow says. "We will," Tap says. "But you'll tell your story first." "Fine," Snow says. "It was 1945, near the end of World War 2. Most of you probably know about the two atomic bombs that caused huge destruction in Japan. In the original reality, I had managed to sabotage those bombs. However, as I was half Japanese, I was their first suspect and I was punished for it. And the sabotage was undone. I thought I had mysteriously survived and went to look for Alex. However, I only found Rapunza and she told me everything she knew." The Meepers that Team Leaf met during their search tell their stories about how they got forgotten and how they found other Meepers. DBee tells the story of how they met Cake, me and Llama. "What about Star and Cake?" Snow asks. "How did you meet? How did you get forgotten?" Cake tells about the friendship she and I had that only she remembers. She tells about the disaster before Valentine's Day in 2013 and how she met me again nearly 5 years later. She even mentions her ex-boyfriend. "What about you, Star?" Snow asks. "I.." I start. I have a flashback of the moment the pumpkin-headed man shot me. When I grabbed my phone and sent a crying sticker. When I had no idea what even the very near future would be like. And then a red flash. "Rapunza," I say. "She made me feel like the worst was going to happen, though only for like a few seconds. And you know what happens when you expect the worst? Everything is either just as bad as you expect or a pleasant surprise. And meeting the Meepers has certainly been a pleasant surprise." "Uhh, that's not really a story," Snow says. "I accidentally revealed some information in chat that I shouldn't have," Rapunza says. "Then I sent a murderer after Star before she'd figure out the truth. That's what happened. That's why I'm a horrible person and should never be allowed on the Internet." "Speaking of the Internet," Snow says, "we need to get rid of our Internet connection. We've altered reality when we shouldn't have. And if a working Internet connection ever gets in the wrong hands, the universe as we know it might end. Who has the laptop I didn't destroy?" "I do," Rapunza says. "I'm going to modify its Internet connection a bit," Snow says. "I'll make it so that we can look at websites but we can't alter anything. This means we can, for example, watch YouTube videos but their viewcounts don't increase. We can check Wikia pages but we can't edit them." "Sounds reasonable," Rapunza says. "By the way, can you fix the broken Tadashi Computer to work the same way?" "Sure," Snow says. "I'll just need the... Where are the pieces?" We look around but the pieces of the broken laptop are nowhere to be seen. "Did the get double forgotten?" Paige asks. "No," Snow answers. "That's impossible. Someone stole them." "But who?" Rapunza asks. "I didn't notice anyone." "We were too distracted talking," Snow says. "Let's just hope that whoever stole the pieces doesn't know how to properly fix it. And by the way, I also left the pieces of the third laptop behind. I was so sad and angry that I didn't think of consequences. Then again, I don't think a random person is going to construct a working Tadashi Computer out of those pieces." "By the way, did anyone pay attention to ET?" Rapunza asks. "I did," Tap says. "They're still unconscious." "I wonder how long until they wake up," Rapunza says. "If they ever wake up." unknown's POV Who am I? It doesn't matter. What I do know is that I've been working here for my boss as long as I remember. For roughly 10 years. What even are years? Apparently they originate from a belief of a planet called Earth orbiting some kind of sun or something. Some people claim that this planet Earth actually exists. I don't believe it. There is absolutely no proof of this so called planet existing. Some claim we all came from this Earth. Nonsense. Why do we use time units from such nonsense? I have to do yet more mining. Me, along with over 300,000 other anonymous coworkers. According to my boss, this is an elite job. I don't think that's true but then again I don't know what the other jobs are like. I notice someone new. The only reason I know they're new is because they look so different. The only other person I know to look that different from the normal people is my boss. Suddenly, I notice my boss. He looks angry. "What are you doing here?" he shouts at the new one. The new one looks confused but looks like it figured out something. "Oh, the English language," the new one says. "Feels like a skill I've had for a long time even though I just learned it from you speaking it. Anyway, no, I don't know why I'm here. I thought you'd know as you appear to be the boss of this place." "You don't belong to this world," boss says. "Look at them. They're humans. What are you? An alien." Alien? That's a word I've never heard before. "Oh, well, can you show me where I belong?" the alien asks. "No!" my boss shouts. "Since you're here, there's no way out. You need to be marked to show you truly belong here." "You just said I don't," the alien says. "No talking back!" my boss shouts. "My world, my rules. And the rest of you, back to work!" Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff